Hanging by a Thread
by ThePokemonWarrior
Summary: Whatever she thought of him he never thought of her. Special, enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Hi! The PokemonWarrior has struck again! Two stories in one day! Whoohoo! Or I'm just being annoying, which is not surprising. Well, Specialshipping fans, this story is mainly focused on Red and Yellow! Although it was briefly mentioned in Beating for Her, this is an entire chapter! Please enjoy, I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.

* * *

Whatever she thought of him, he never thought that of her. She wasn't good at battling like him. She hadn't won the place of both a gym leader nor champion. She hadn't done anything worthy of being noticed. Red was caring, that was true. However, he focused his care on his pokemon, Yellow couldn't help but feel jealous. She hated the feeling of jealousy. She was furious when the thought came to her mind. That should be me... She thought often. Shooing the thought away, she would continue her day, trying to ignore Red as best she could. But how? How could she ignore someone so unique, so powerful, so... Red? She thought about him daily. She would break pencil after pencil drawing him. Did Misty do that? Or Blue? She didn't want to turn against her friend or a respectable gym leader. She didn't shouldn't be angry. She shouldn't hate them for that. But the thought entered her mind too often. Too often. What was the point? The fake smile? The false ignorance? Day after day, constantly trying to bear through it. A tiny yellow paw touched her hand. "Hi, Chuchu." Yellow picked up her pikachu and put it on her lap. "Chu chu chu." Chuchu replied. She patted the pikachus head, then proceeded to read its thoughts. " Hi, are you thinking about Red again? " Chuchu said in her thoughts. "Maybe..." Yellow replied. " but don't you think of Pika often? " she added. "That's different. I told him about my feelings." Her pikachu replied, bouncing off her lap onto the rock that overlooked a cliff. Yellows thoughts whirled in her head. If she told Red that she liked him, it would either out her mind at ease, or she might even learn that Red liked her too! Then she thought of all the things that could go wrong. He might not like her. He would laugh. She couldn't bear the thought of him turning against her. Or even turning everyone against her. A thud slammed her back into reality, back into the stone walls of Mt. Silver. She realized that Chuchu was missing, probably lost in the maze of the mountain. "Chuchu! Chuchu, where are you?" She yelled, making her voice as loud as possible. She peered over the edge of the steep cliff. She must have not heard the crack as she set her feet on the edge. The sickening, evil, crack.

* * *

Ow! Ow! Ow! Oranges hurt! Stop throwing food! ...I made it a CLIFFHANGER eh? Get it? No? Oh. Anyhow, sorry about it being short, choppy, cheesy and unrealistic. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! Also, I'm sorry I made Shades Of Happiness so short, even though it's my favorite ship. This story will be two very short chapters, so expect the next chapter sooner or later. PokemonWarrior, out.


	2. Chapter Two

Helllloooooo! How are you all? This is the second chapter to the Specialshipping! I'm making a short intro, because I'm excited to write the story! I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. Enjoy! =)

* * *

She couldn't remember real happiness now. She could only call the memories of hurt, depression, and jealousy. The face that reflected happiness now reflected despair and pain. The pain was too strong. Her heart ached like her body did. False happiness wasn't an option anymore. A rock hit her hard in the side and snapped her mind back to reality. Yellow looked around, but her arms refused to support her, her head refusing to turn. All she could make out was a yellow blob. "Owww..." She rasped, her voice sounding as rough as the mountain. She could take her pain away, but she had made a promise. A promise to never heal herself. Her healing powers were a special gift, but she couldn't take it for granted. It took a while for her to hear the voice calling her. " Yellow! Yellow are you okay?! " Reds voice rang across the mountain. She couldnt force her legs to stand, her arms to support her. "Yellow, you must have fallen down, I'm getting help!" Reds voice called again. How long had it been since she fell? Relying on her common sense, her stiffness told her it had been an hour or more. For both Yellow and Red, it felt like days. From what little she could see, the sun was setting on the majestic mountain. The cruel, yet majestic mountain. A sudden burst of energy caused her to prop herself up against the mountain. Slowly. Very slowly. "Yellow! You're alive!" Red called loudly and happily. Another crack split the silence. Pika, who was looking over the edge because he had sighted Chuchu, was sliding down the unforgiving mountain. Every bone in Yellow's body became alert. She hadn't been able to stop Chuchu from falling, but she could save Pika . Forcing her self to stand, she dived for Pika, but Red had better ideas. He was already sliding down after Pika. She knew that falling down could knock him and Pika out, but she wasn't sure about sliding down. At worst, he would be sore for a while. With a crash, a thud and a muffled response to the pain, he landed safely. Of course, he was stupid enough not to look up. "Red! Watch out!" She yelled, as loud as she could. Chuchu twitched, waking up. Red barely dodged the shower of rocks, whereas only his arm was scraped. Pika was lucky, being on the other side of its trainer. Of course, the unforgiving mountain wasn't going easy. Chuchu stood up weakly, only to be knocked down again as a rock hit her side. "Chuuu..." Chuchu groaned. Yellow gathered the pikachu in her arms , as another rock shower hit the mountain. Red stood up, practically running through the rockslide with Pika. I'm going to kill that idiot myself, Yellow thought crossly. After barely living through the rockslide, she healed Chuchu and Pika, and seeing that they were healthy, she turned to Red. "Where are you hurt?" She asked shyly, and probably quieter than needed. " I'm fine, don't worry about me. What about you? You most likely hit your head when you fell. " he looked at her for a moment, then brushed her hair of her face. She thought she would die of embarrassment. Her cheeks turned more red than she thought possible. " I-i'm fine..." Was all she could force out. He seemed almost oblivious, stealing a quick glance at her once in a while. Yellow didn't like the silence. "Did you get a rescue team?" She asked, not looking at him directly in the eye. Red nodded. "Should be here in a few hours." He responded. Is that good or bad? She thought, looking at both the pikachu who were giving her sly looks. She glared at them, then tried to find what little courage she had left. "Hey..um... Red?" She brought herself to look at him. " Hm? " he met her gaze. "I... Um.. I'm not sure how to... um..say this..." She paused for a moment, summoning every last bit of her courage. "Well you see.. I know every girl would say this but... " she couldn't look at him anymore. "I really like you... As maybe even more than a friend.." She couldn't believe she said that. He would most likely hate her, for stranding him on the mountain, and then making it awkward. "Yellow... I could never find the courage to tell you.. I really like you too." He said after a moment of hesitation. He pulled her closer. No, false happiness wasn't an option anymore. Real happiness had taken over.

* * *

Teehee! Yay! Finished! I wasn't sure how to end it, but I took off writing and boom! An ending! Very choppy, sorry. Constructive criticism welcome and appreciated! Wait... Where did Blue and Green go?

"Told ya it would work." Blue giggled, looking over the mountain. "You nearly killed them! " Green huffed. "And I thought the snowstorm was a terrible idea." He mumbled.


End file.
